Samuel A Blackman (1788-1843)
|contributors=Yewenyi |long_name=Samuel A Blackman |birth_year=1790 |birth_date-approx=c |birth_locality=Trotterscliffe, Kent |birth_county=Kent |birth_nation-subdiv1=England |birth_nation=United Kingdom |death_year=1843 |death_month=11 |death_day=24 |death_locality=Narellan, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1814 |wedding1_month=11 |wedding1_day=01 |wedding1_locality=Windsor, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |baptism_year=1790 |baptism_month=09 |baptism_day=05 |baptism_locality=Trotterscliffe, Kent |baptism_county=Kent |baptism_nation-subdiv1=England |baptism_nation=United Kingdom |remains_locality=Cobbitty, New South Wales |remains_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |remains_nation=Australia |globals= }} Biography Samuel was christened on the 5th of September 1790 at Trotterscliffe. Samuel immigrated with his parents and siblings to the penal colony as a free person on the ship Canada on the 14th of December in 1801 arriving at Sydney, New South Wales. 1809: In August Samuel is recoreded as receiving produce from at the Hawkesbury Stores (Reel 6040; 9/2673 p.82). On September the 24th he was a Juror at inquest on George Rouse held at Richmond (Reel 6021; 4/1819 pp.611-2). 1811: Jun 12 Of Hawkesbury. On list of persons to receive grants of land in different parts of the Colony as soon as they can be measured; at Mulgoa (Fiche 3266; 9/2652 p.8) 1812: On September the 12th Samuel was permitted to draw cattle from Government herds on credit (Reel 6038; SZ758 p.315). He also received a land grant of 50 acres in Cook County. Samuel and Mary married on the 1st of November at St Matthews in 1814 at Windsor. Samuel and Mary had a daughter Sarah during 1815 at Richmond. Samuel and Mary had a daughter Mary during 1817 at Yarramundi. Samuel and Mary had a son Samuel during 1819 at Cobbitty. Samuel owned land and was sheep farming in the 1820s in Bigga. He produced some of the finest wool in the colony of NSW. 1820: On March the 21st Samuel received payment at Sydney for meat and grain delivered into the Commissariat Stores at Liverpool (Reel 6049; 4/1744 p.384 & 4/1745 p.34). On April the 30th Samuel is recoreded as being the District Constable of Cooke and Poundkeeper, on a list of constables of Bringelly and Cooke (Reel 6049; 4/1744 p.320). On September the 18th Samuel is on list of persons for whom grants of land have been handed over to the Surveyor General for delivery (Fiche 3266; 9/2652 p.59) Between November the 18th and the 9th of February 1821, samule is listed on store receipts of for wheat and fresh pork paid at Sydney and Liverpool (Reel 6051; 4/1748 pp.142, 147, 171). Samuel and Mary had a daughter Elizabeth during 1821 at Cobbitty. 1822: On March the 6th, Samuel resigned as constable in the District of Cooke (Reel 6039; 4/424 p.46). In August Samuel was a signatory to petition objecting to the Commissariat's new system of paying for supplies in Spanish dollars (Reel 6017; 4/5783 p.124b). On October the 12th and on the 31st of January 1823, while living in Cooke Countym Samuel is on list of persons receiving an assigned convict (Fiche 3290; 4/4570D pp.21, 54). 1823: On March the 31st and on September the 30th, Samuel is on lists of persons to whom convict mechanics have been assigned (Fiche 3296; X53 pp.56, 71). On August the 4th a convict landed from Recovery assigned to Samuel at Liverpool (Reel 6011; 4/3509 p.4). Around April and on October the 8th Samule is on a list of defaulters in payment for assigned convict mechanics (Reel 6061, 4/1778 p.265b; Fiche 3293, 5/3821.1 p.1). Samuel and Mary had a son William during 1823 at Cobbitty. 1824: Around July Samuel is on an account of rents received for assigned convict tradesmen for the three quarters ending 30 Jun 1824 (Reel 6061; 4/1779 p.173a). On August the 26th and November the 24th Samuel is on memorials for a ticket of occupation and a grant of land (Fiche 3078; 4/1836A No.71 pp.341-6). Replies, 24 Nov 1824 and 8 Jul 1825 (Reel 6014; 4/3513 p.33 & 4/3514 p.610). In September Samuel is on a return, showing people with grain on hand in the Districts of Bringelly and Cooke (Reel 6061; 4/1780 p.258a). 1825: Of Bringelly. Memorial (Fiche 3120; 4/1840B No.56 p.333). Reply, 17 Jun (Reel 6014; 4/3514 p.512). On August, while working as a farmer, Samule is on a list of persons liable to serve as jurors in the district of Liverpool (Reel 6062; 4/1782 p.78b). Samuel and Mary had a daughter Martha during 1826 at Cobbitty. Samuel and Mary had a daughter Anne Sussannah during 1828 at Narellan. Inventory: On the 23rd of April in 1830 at the Abercrombie River, New South Wales. Samuel owned the following: :22 horses @ £22/0/0 per head, 300 horney cattle @ £3/0/0 per head, 1500 sheep @ 10/- per head, 30 @ £1/0/0 per headpigs, 500 bushells of Maize 4/-, 2 Carts @ £20/0/0, 1 Dray @ £10/0/0, and 3 Ploughs @ £10/0/0. Samuel and Mary had a daughter Jane during 1830 at Cobbitty. Samuel was involved in a court case on 1 Apr 1833 in Supreme Court of New South Wales, Sydney, New South Wales. 6 Rodd v. Townshend http://www.butterworths.com.au :Supreme Court of New South Wales :Dowling J., 1 April 1833 :Source: Sydney Herald, 4 April 1833 :MONDAY. - Before Judge Dowling and the following Common Jury: Robert Cooper Foreman; J. Bulsover, T. Cooper, A. Badgery, J. Greg, E. Glendon, S. Bowler, S. Blackman, E. W. Bayliss, J. Burn. L. Cohen, and J. Carter. Samuel and Mary had a son Thomas James during 1833 at Cobbitty. Samuel owned land at sandy creek in 1835 at Bigga. He had purchased it for £200/0/0. He sold this wool farm to his son-in-law Thomas McGuiness in 1848. Samuel and Mary had a daughter Emila during 1835 at Cobbitty. Samuel and Mary had a daughter Eliza during 1838 at Bigga. Samuel and Mary had a daughter Amelia during 1840 at Cobbitty. Samuel died on the 24th of November in 1843. He was 53 years old. He is buried at St Paul's Curch of England in Cobbitty. After he Died On the 22nd of February 1980 the unnamed strees in Bigga were named Marks, Hailston, Hearn, Blackman and Tranter. Sources # NSW Registry of Births, Deaths and Marriages (http://www.bdm.nsw.gov.au/), V18141692 3A/1814. # Lisa Gibson. # http://home.pacific.net.au/~chris.hub/page04_Blackman.html. # Toombstones. # Bigga School Parents and citizens' Centenary Committee, A History of Bigga (Bigga Public School Centenary Committee Ian Chudleigh, Editor Printed by Pirie Printers Pty Ltd, Canberra, ACT), Page 1. # Sydney Gazette, 4 April 1833. # http://www.walkabout.com.au/fairfax/locations/NSWBinda.shtml. # Bigga School Parents and citizens' Centenary Committee, A History of Bigga (Bigga Public School Centenary Committee Ian Chudleigh, Editor Printed by Pirie Printers Pty Ltd, Canberra, ACT), Page 1. # Ibid, Pages 130-139. # Rhonda Brownlow. # Bigga School Parents and citizens' Centenary Committee, A History of Bigga (Bigga Public School Centenary Committee Ian Chudleigh, Editor Printed by Pirie Printers Pty Ltd, Canberra, ACT), Page 24. # Hawkesbury Family History Group - Michelle Nicholas, The Hawkesbury Family Pioneer Register (Windsor, NSW Hawkesbury Family History Group 1994 (2nd Ed.) Printed by Hawkesbury City Council.), 97. # Marg Curd. # Thorby Walker. http://www.gencircles.com/users/thorbyw. __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Migrants from England to New South Wales Category:Resided in New South Wales